


Sacrifice & Healing

by ICNeo0blivion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICNeo0blivion/pseuds/ICNeo0blivion
Summary: Two men - Jaune Arc and Lie Ren used all of their power to save the people around them. They failed; their dreams of peace remaining as just that; dreams. When the two of them land back onto a cliff; its underbelly prowled by beasts, they resolve to save the people around them. A Rose begs to differ; believing that they're the ones who need to be saved. TimeTravel!JR





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to tell you the relationships in this fic; simply because I want people to read it because of its quality - not the ships that it features. Even if this fic doesn't end up being enjoyable for you; I appreciate that you chose to give it a chance.
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy reading - have a cup of coffee. Listen to music, maybe? I don't know.
> 
> Cheers for reading.

_The characters are property of 'RWBY', made by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth._

_No profit has been made._

_Honestly, I don't know why I bother making the disclaimers, maybe it's habit._

**_Text Meaning:_ **

Normal Text: Used for dialogue or as an explanation of the character's encounters. It can be used for exposition.

_Italics: Thoughts - applied to record what an individual judges of another: 'Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it! That'll manage.' This counts as dialogue; sometimes. But - it's for priority of a point._

**_Bold Italics: Interaction with powerful objects: Another two examples being when one character is being urgent with another or straight-up trolling them. The bold italics can't be trolling you, can it?_ **

Any form of text on lines: Scene Breaks, recordings of when events develop, etc.

This is also: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12704500/1/Dreams-Of-Saudade

Thank you for your patience - enjoy the read.

* * *

**"All war is a symptom of man's failure as a thinking animal." - John Steinbeck**

* * *

_Chapter I: To Love And Never Hate_

* * *

_**A disastrous fire - extending from one home to another - screams highlighting the night.** _

_**Looks of terror; a glimpse of regret; with nothing left to build.** _

_**An Arc learns that vows are meaningless.** _

* * *

_Beacon Bridge_

* * *

_ Jaune's POV: _

Jaune Arc was standing on the bridge that connected Beacon Academy to Vale - sacrificing himself to devote the rest of RWBY and JNPR time to solve this. He needed to breathe - examining the suffering that his home took was enough for him to lament. It turned from a bright academy; producing some of the greatest warriors of their time to a bastion of negativity.

Remembering what he desired to complete - he advanced forward, racing towards the entrance of the bridge. He studied his armour, imbued with that of the armour that Pyrrha possessed before she perished.

"Only you? I suppose you would sacrifice yourself to buy time for your friends. It won't work." Jaune Arc's back twisted, scowling at the woman who stood in front of him. Markings across her clothes - fire within her eyes - the same fire that burned Pyrrha to embers.

Cinder.

"We can claim it naivety at its finest; it's an excellent adjective. I was delusional to expect victory; to be frank." Cinder's eyebrows lifted at his remark; before summoning pillars of fire. Jaune Arc felt his heart pounding - struggling to withdraw itself from his chest. The fires screamed; reminding him of everything. A face appeared within the fire; screaming.

_Pyrrha._

Jaune perceived it as instinct - a yearning to retreat; or stand there and let Cinder immolate him.

But he wouldn't run.

_He couldn't go._

_He couldn't turn back now._

With Crocea Mors shaking in his arms, he raised his shield up to intercept a beam of fire - the storm moving him backwards. He could appreciate her power; the heatwave that  _radiated_ across his skin felt unbearable.  _'I suppose this battle will illustrate how I perish.'_  Jaune chuckled at the irony:  _'Being killed by the woman I pledged myself to kill after the death of Pyrrha.'_ Jaune rolled to his right, rushing out of the way. He could see the enveloping darkness - Grimm appearing with terrible howls.

Jaune snarled at Cinder - who gained an expression of amusement:  _'Her arrogance has no ends; does she realise Salem is controlling her?'_ He couldn't help but wonder why she was fighting for the Grimm - the beasts who demanded her kind to be extinct. What strength was there to earn when there was nothing to exert power over? Jaune had hacked at Beowolves, Ursa Majors , Nevermore, the list didn't stop. One slash; dark mist faded across the howling gales.

Jaune was getting through this - despite the Grimm and Cinder attacking him from numerous angles - but it was imminent he'd make a  _mistake. He couldn't think like that because that would be a self-fulfilling prophecy._ Jaune jumped over whips of fire, having to dodge volleys of strikes from Cinder - frustrated over how problematic it was to end him.

She ran out of Grimm; Cinder's remaining eye began a revolting orange - before lighting up in blazes.

Then, a crimson spark emitted out of the flames - cracking with fervour. The flames became a sinister orange.

_'Oh my god.'_  Jaune stopped breathing; his ability to form words disappeared without a trace. There was nothing worthy of interpreting the abomination that Cinder became. She giggled; stopping as the megalomanic became enraged.

_Her skin protruded black spots; dropping blots of a viscous liquid to form Grimm._

Suddenly, Grimm appeared: Beowolves, Ursas, Deathstalkers, Nevermore, Griffons, the lot of them. Jaune's eyes widened as he unleashed his semblance - moving objects around. He threw slabs of metal, slashing at the Grimm who flanked him, the bridge melting because of Cinder's flames - his eyes widening as he realised his own death. Jaune was beginning to tire out:  _'After all of this time - that semblance is still exhausting.'_

He didn't notice it until now - the adrenaline taking over his body. There were slashes, spilling blood - burns across his arms and legs - he had never acknowledged the pain.

There was nothing but blood. Blood fell down his chest - its streaks covering charred flesh. He hadn't realised that the armour melted, his burned shirt being the only defence. Cinder smirked - but grimaced when Jaune chuckled. He could still fight; he didn't run out of aura.  _'But, I doubt I will succeed - it's instinct. Her power is too potent; her fires are powerful. But she will be delirious with power.'_

"If you expect to win, I'm afraid that you will be disappointed." Jaune continued to slash at the Grimm, his will only carrying his body and him alive. He knew he would die any moment now. Jaune was struggling to keep himself in one piece, somehow managing to not get scorched by Cinder. To his dread, he saw his friends in the windows of Beacon, gazing at him with dispirited faces.

Jaune smiled.

Weiss moved a hand to her mouth.

"I have a reason to fight for my ideals. What do you have? You are following the orders of Salem - the monster who wishes to kill all humans and other life, she will kill you. She won't miss you - only Emerald will miss you. I am fighting for my friends, for this world, for Pyrrha." Jaune walked to Cinder - limping as he struggled to even stare at her. Jaune's voice turned from a man of confidence to a quiet whisper.

The wind gave a gentle caress.

"Even with your ideals - Pyrrha still passed."

Then, there was silence - a cacophony of it. The winds stopped its soothing waves; plants stopped blooming, and the birds stopped moving. Noises of panic - displaying their worry over Jaune - became silent. There was no more sound; no more movement; no more activity.

Then, there was a surge of aura - blasting the bridge with violent gales.

Cinder's eyes widened; shielding her arms - but the blast was overpowering her. She held on before stopping.

Jaune's body shuddered in his  _rage._

"Who do you think you are, Cinder Fall?"

"I know who I am-!"

"Are you as blind as you seem? Did you want to destroy humanity - was it the power, the control, the thrill? What made you like this, Cinder Fall?" Jaune shook his head; he grabbed Pyrrha's weapon from his pocket. Jaune gazed at the weapon in a profound sadness; before looking towards the woman with a blank stare.

"Why did you do this? What could be worth genocide, Cinder?"

"I did it because I had no choice! It was dying or this! I had no choice but to survive; you would've done the same!"

"I wouldn't have done the same, Cinder. Sacrificing thousands of people - just to live? I wouldn't sacrifice my team."

"Salem forced me to do this; I never wanted to this - I needed things to be in my control - not hers. I didn't want to do this - I wanted to stop the cycle!"

"Either way, you won't win.  **You will die here, Cinder.** "

The snarls turned into growls. Jaune wasn't thinking; he was moving by instinct. "It doesn't matter if you were the unwilling hero. You did this. " Jaune ran quicker - smelling ash across the bridge. A bridge turning into a firestorm of ash and cinders. " You were once a child."

Cinder glared: "You know nothing about-!"

"So what? Once, you were a child." Crocea Mors moved in a stabbing motion; dropping the shield as he did so.

"You were innocent; you wanted to give mercy. You didn't murder - steal or torture people. That child would roll in her grave at the sight of you. No, even Roman Torchwick knew you weren't worth it. His mantra was to survive no matter the cost!" Jaune grabbed her by the throat; his eyes narrowing at her.

Jaune smiled.

Cinder's expression turned into fear.

Then, the world exploded into a whirlwind of fire and aura - with the howls of the monstrosities behind them.

Every word Jaune made and every breath he took, five more Grimm faded. He ducked underneath a Nevermore - its body disappearing as Jaune tore it into ribbons of black. The Ursa swiping at him before attempting to crush him - the stab in its legs stopped it. Jaune was breaking. Salem's forces were overwhelming him, but he was overwhelming them with the remnants of his aura.

The ash blew across the bridge; Cinder's eye emitted bursts of flames. Her other eye was bleeding; the scar on her face becoming a bloody red. Jaune rushed at Cinder; slashing at her with Akouo. Her shield, Milos, braving against the fire. The shield became black; Jaune's eyes widened.

The shield became ash.

_'She scattered in the wind; her ashes were gone. Cinder murdered her. I couldn't save her.'_

Jaune snarled - slashing at the Grimm with Akouo. He grabbed onto the railings; gazing at the fires underneath him. It would've been beautiful; it would've been a dream to see the fires back then. Now?

It wasn't worth anything.

"Once, you were a good person. You cared for others - cherished love. But now, I doubt you even remember those moments, if you have any." Jaune switched back to Crocea Mors - throwing Akouo at Cinder - the spear missing Cinder by a narrow distance. Cinder caught the spear - looking at him with a smirk.

Jaune laughed.

"It's funny; it is." He paused for a moment - Cinder gave him a fierce glare. "After all this time; you're not the Queen." A look of rage appeared on her face.

"I suppose that you were wrong, Cinder. You're not the Queen."

"You're the pawn-" Jaune stood there; dancing around with his sword and shield - decimating Grimm alike. "You're just a pawn."

_Slash!_

Silence covered the melting bridge.

Jaune chuckled; before gagging as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"This is the greatest irony I've ever experienced. You ended up defeating me with her weapon. Yet, you killed her before-hand." The man felt his body weakening; falling down until he held Crocea Mors to the ground.

"Well, I lost. Another promise became worthless."

" I will see Pyrrha, my family, the people I've lost. But you, you will see nothing. You're so far gone that I'm surprised that you have a semblance. You've lost your humanity - a shame." The hunter shook his head - looking at the surrounding destruction. The fight had taken minutes, mere minutes, yet he was dying due to one strike.

But it felt like minutes - but was it seconds or longer? Did it matter now - that he was dying?

He could feel the nausea coming onto him - letting go of Crocea Mors, choosing to grab onto the railings of the bridge to balance himself. He limped - clutching his hand to his bloody chest. Turning around, he could see the lights of the fire; lulling him to sleep. Crocea Mors was now resting on the platform.

"Well. That's it, I guess." Jaune tried to laugh - only to wince at the pain. Blood was escaping his lips; Cinder looked at him with an unknown look. Tears escaped his eyes - before rubbing them. He walked towards the end of the bridge; towards the tower. His friends were looking at him with shock; sadness and guilt.

_'Guilt? Why guilt? It's not your fault, guys.'_

Jaune looked at Weiss; giving her a nod. Weiss closed her eyes before mouthing a farewell to him.

_'I've always wondered what it'd be like to die: The first time I thought I was dying - back in Initiation - only panic was present. Now, there is only a peace gained from trying to fight people inducing a sorbid reality.'_ Jaune gazed at the weapon falling besides him; Cinder's horrible face scarring his eyes; the darkness swallowing him into pieces.

That was what he imagined, at least.

_'Weiss, Pyrrha, everyone. For what's it's worth; I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to see Salem die.'_

The bridge exploded into a fearsome battle of fire and explosives. There was a rumble - Jaune dropping his armour in response. He gazed at his friends - nodding at Ren. Ruby was screaming - being held back. Every single person was sobbing their eyes out except Ren and Yang.

Jaune looked at Ruby; before nodding.

A bitter smile took place on the boy's lips.

Cinder's screams of anger and fear haunting his ears.

Crocea Mors imbued itself with the darkness.

**_Thud._ **

* * *

_Ozpin's Office_

* * *

Lie Ren's POV: 30 Minutes Later

_Rage, despair, remorse and guilt._

That was what Lie Ren felt as he gazed at Mercury Black's broken body; whose ruptured skin spread across the room - unleashing disgusting sounds upon unwilling ears. He looked around him - gazing at the waterfall of  _blood_ spurted from Salem's body. He noticed that Nora hasn't come back - and everyone else. A sense of dread filled his heart; before tears escaped his eyes.

He knew what happened to each one of them - he couldn't deny it now - he was in shock as he saw each member die, but denial couldn't save him. Everyone was dead -  _he was the last and only survivor of the battle._

A visage ofwounds from his battle with Mercury Black. It was worth it - to avenge Ruby - because it meant that Mercury Black, the son of an assassin, couldn't kill any more people.

He heard Nora's screams from below - in his horror - screaming for him.

But, he couldn't move - he was struggling to move - but he couldn't.

Then, the screams stopped; tears escaped his eyes.

He only heard the sounds of churning flesh; morbid screams and prowling beasts.

Then, there was silence.

"I'm  _s_ o _sorry_ , Ruby. I failed - I should've been faster, stronger, better! I could've saved you; we'd both be standing. Now, we're lying on the floor - bleeding to death." His breath hitched; looking at the collapsed bridge outside - bursting with flames across the decimated tower. Entire buildings shredded to rubble; no roof was on the top of the tower - only Ozpin's office remained on a stack of floors.

It would have been an intriguing sight - Ren noted - before gazing back at the girl in his arms. He kept speaking; only for a shaking finger toon his lips.

Ruby Rose - the girl who had hopes - the girl who wanted to save everyone - was dying because of his failure.

"It's fine, Renny. We did it, ding dong, the mean witch is dead." The girl in question smiled; before whimpering - gazing at her bloody wounds. He could still hear her screams of pain from before - as Lie Ren slaughtered everything that came in his way.

Yet, he still failed her.

_He failed her - her blood was on his hands._

"But it's my fault, Ruby.  _It still is. It always will be-"_ Ruby glared at him, blood trickling down her arms, before Ren gave a weak chuckle. "Seriously, Ruby? You're glaring at me - as you die - because I'm the one who's stating the obvious?" Ruby shook her head; before biting her hand to suppress screams of pain - Lie Ren rocked her; trying to soothe her.

Ruby reached into her pockets; before getting a cookie. She snapped it in half - putting the one half into his hands. Ren almost dropped it; he would have if it weren't for the look that Ruby gave him.

A look of sadness; only to be returned with a smile.

_"Don't worry, Ren. We did it - we were here - and now we've made the world better."_

Ruby's face paled - noticing the blood trailing down onto the carpet.

_"_ Ruby, look at me." She paused; still glaring at him - before her eyes widened at the tears forming in Ren's eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fail. I didn't want to fail - and I did-" Ruby shushed him; before a cracked voice made him widen his eyes. He noticed the grip on his wrists; his eyes widened - looking at the smiling girl.

"I forgive you."

Ren shook his head: "No, Ruby. I failed to save you - you're dying because I failed to save you.  _You can't just forgive me-!"_

_"I forgive you."_

Then, to Ren's horror, he couldn't feel anything from her fist.

_"DAMMIT!"_  The man shouted; throwing his weapon - the loyal Stormflower - across the floor. The weapon tilted; before falling down into the flames below.

A cacophony of silence struck the tower; Ren sobbed - his world becoming darker. The lights were dying; only violent flames covered the battlefield. The tower was being overcome with flames - he limped upwards - feeling nothing as he barely lifted Ruby in his arms.

He stood upwards; looking at the world around him - a glistening show of darkness, blood and warfare.

_"This is goodbye, everyone."_

Ren looked at the Grimm below them; being consumed by the fire and the darkness. The darkness was spreading from the bridge - covering everything - consuming everything in its grasp.

_"Thank you, guys. But, I don't think there's anything to live for."_

Tears escaped his eyes.

Ren jumped.

* * *

_Even more screams; the fire becomes worse._

_Life is eradicating itself from Earth; the destruction too much._

_The Grimm are screaming; life and death raging across the lands; in an attempt for dominance._

_A third player enters the chess board - destroying the pieces - obliterating the players._

_All there is now; is darkness._

_Darkness - seeping through the cracks - haunting the light._

_The genesis of a universe dismantled; a revolution._

_What's common between Atlas and Earth?_

_They were both decimated through revolution - but built through the act of creation._

_Promises will never break - if they're never made - but the guilt will always be there._

**_Screams haunted the dark._ **

**_Then, the winds howled._ **

**_A soul was within the darkness._ **

**_Then, energy exploded around the area - light engulfing the soul._ **

**_A smiling woman gazed at the soul in the background - tears dripping down her eyes._ **

**_It was strange when the soul itself tried to reach her._ **

**_But it failed._ **

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

* * *

_ Jaune's POV _

Jaune was standing on the ground - walking out of the Bullhead. He was wondering if this was a postmortem dream; a rather vivid one. Jaune was hurling in an unfortunate bin. He thought the vomit was stopping - though the faintness returned every time he suspected so. Jaune wiped the vomit from his mouth; coughing.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Crocea Mors was at his hips - shining in the light.  _'Welcome back to Beacon; Arc. It's been a while.'_ Jaune was walking to where the noise originated - from - with black pathways; luxurious gardens; with white paths filled with marble. Jaune had noticed that there was a lonely girl - a large sniper rifle on her hip.

_Ruby Rose._

The Arc took a deep breath - lest he let his tears run down his cheeks; ruining the situation. He noticed that the girl was sighing - breathing in a soft pattern. The girl mumbled, talking about Beacon - sadness etched into her voice. Jaune was biting into his hand; remembering the girl before him.

_'Could he do it? Could he go up to her and speak to her once again?'_

Jaune turned to walk away; before listening to the mumbling. He gritted his teeth - battling within himself - before giving a sigh. Jaune's expression turned from a frown into a little smile. He walked towards the girl; tapping down on the group with Crocea Mors' hilt pointing downwards: "You know; lying down onto the ground will not change anything. Need help?"

Ruby looked at the boy before him; grabbing his hand: "Heh. Yes, please." Ruby adjusted her sniper rifle - one of purest crimson - before hurling it on her shoulder. She darted her eyes away - to look at the trees near her. Jaune chuckled - before shrugging: "The name's Jaune Arc - short, sweet, nice on the tongue. I'm sure the ladies love it," Ruby raised an eyebrow - chuckling, "Especially the tongue."

Ruby's face went red; almost like as if steam was about to leave her ears; before coughing: "Ruby Rose," the girl twitched, "it's nice to meet you." The two were within an uncomfortable silence; before Jaune asked: "Say, do you like weapons?"

Suddenly Ruby grew brighter - smiling as she talked: "Of course! You've seen this girl of mine? Crescent Rose? She's a sniper fused with a scythe! You know how unbelievable the other weapons ar-?" Jaune laughed - rubbing the back of his head: "Ruby! I get it; we both like weapons. Anyway, my sword is Crocea Mors - a classic - but I  _adore_ sniper rifles and swords." Both of them smiled - before laughing at the situation.

"So, you're that fifteen-year-old who got invited to Beacon, right? Fighting against Roman Torchwick?" Jaune noticed the small frown on her face when he asked; with Ruby sighing: "That was impressive; you must be a solid fighter."

Ruby shook her head - before chuckling: "I'm not special - Jaune. I'm just Ruby Rose."

"Oh? Well, in that case, everyone's normal here. You need not worry about being put on a pedestal with me."

Jaune and Ruby walked into the room - a place with various windows. He noticed how dark it had been; which was surprising? Considering it felt like daytime a few moments ago. How long have they been talking? He looked at Ruby with a questioning look; she chuckled awkwardly hiding in her hood:

It was time to sleep; he supposed.

Ruby and Jaune walked into their respective changing rooms; before going into their sleepwear. Ruby appeared a few minutes later - walking over to her sister; talking about the usual things. Ruby was blushing over the teasing of her sister; who was chuckling? Then, people seemed to gasp in shock; raising their hands to their mouths - or whisper around someone.

Jaune had returned; with nothing on his chest; other than a sash. He was wearing his pyjamas from before - but he had forgotten to unpack - so he would deal with the pieces he possessed - staffed in his small bag.

He couldn't help but notice the staring, this time around.  _'Odd, I didn't know I was a topic of interest in the previous run. Then again - I was oblivious - my fault.'_  Jaune shrugged; before phasing out to stare at the fractured moon.

Then, he blinked.

"Jaune, over here!" Ruby called over the hall - embarrassed over the shouting - Jaune walked over - spotting Ruby waving for him. Shrugging, he wore his usual grin, before looking at Ruby and her sister, Yang.

Memories of the past spurred into his mind; but he forced them back. For a second, Jaune was showing a world of memories and pain - the expressions of suffering gone the next. Yang's eyes seemed to narrow in suspicion - before they went back to to normal. Jaune spoke: "Well, Ruby; I think I'm grateful for you calling me over. It's an absolute pain having people stare at you." Yang looked at him with a smirk; giving him a nod in sympathy.

"Many people stare at things all the time; it's nothing." Jaune chuckled at Ruby's withering look. "Anyway, the name's Yang Xiao-Long. I'm this weapon fanatic's sister." Ruby turned to stare at her sister; blushing in embarrassment: "She's embarrassed; you won't do anything to her, right?" Yang gave the fixated look; the one she always gave to those who seemed suspicious.

It was a shame that Jaune had to work from this level - again: "It's fine; I'd be the same in this situation. Anyways, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, nice on the tongue. Ladies love it." Ruby covered her face; as it became red. "Especially the tongue." Yang snorted at the boy - only to chuckle at her sister's face: "Do they?"

Yang leaned forward with one leg; grinning at Jaune - who grinned back:  _'I've played this game before, Yang Xiao-Long. Let's see Xiao-Long you'll hold out."_  Jaune's face turned into a shit-eating grin; nodding at them: "Though; I always suspected it was because of the tongue. I swear, I have tinnitus because of it."

Yang ended up bursting with laughter - with Ruby attempting to scratch at her face - embarrassed: "Oh my god." She laughed making the rest of the audience curious: "That was a ballsy move on your part; Vomit Boy. You're quite impressive."

"Oh?" Jaune chuckled. "I was defeated in that compartment by Yang Xiao-Long."

"Is that so?" Yang snorted - stepping forward to put an emphasis on her figure: "I suppose I can't blame you for looking; don't gaze too much. Say, Ruby, did he attempt to use that same line on you?"

Jaune smirked; with Ruby covering her cheeks with her hands: "I suppose it was because the both of you are in the same situation; you're both beautiful."

Yang leaned onto her sister, grabbing both of her shoulders, grinning: "Beautiful?" Yang smirked, "I presume it's because you've noticed something about us?"

"Indeed."

Yang's face turned into a shit-eating grin; Ruby was coughing as she attempted to fan her face with her hands: "Oh? Please don't end up attempting to have a threesome." Red dissolved into a mass of red at this, the people listening in held their breathes, "You might end up biting more than you can chew."

"I'm afraid 'attempting' is the wrong word to use, Yang. It'd be an absolute Yangbang."

For a moment, he swore that nobody was breathing around them - at least the people in the hearing distance were.

Ruby looked dead.

Yang guffawed for a moment - then there was silence.

Yang seemed to think for a moment: "Wait, are you being serious?"

"What - I see something I like."

Yang tapped his chest quickly: "Hey, buddy - that's a bit too far - don't you think? What, you see something you like?" Yang gestured to Ruby - and then herself. She gave Jaune a warning look; he noticed that her hair was becoming brighter. It was fluctuating; becoming brighter and then darker.

Then, it remained the same colour.

Jaune smirked. "Yes."

A book cracked shut; before the reader in question stared so hard that Jaune could feel the stare. It was like staring at a dart board; except every single point was equal to that of a death-stare:  _'That was a shit pun, Jaune. Well done - I couldn't be more proud. Wait, I'm Jaune.'_  Jaune did a psychological face palm.

Ruby was attempting to breathe; Jaune could hear her panicking. "But then again, it'd be an eyesore not to notice."

Then, there was a cacophony of silence.

Ruby was still trying to breathe.

Yang guffawed.

She did - she kept laughing. Every single person in the hall heard her laughing; before pressing her hand on Jaune's shoulder with a smirk on her face, her face was slowly turning red.

Yang guffawed: "You know, we will be amazing friends - I hope to god you're my partner." Jaune laughed - having a blush on his face from the conversation; laughing even more at Ruby's face.

"Indeed, Yang. I believe we're going to be great friends."

Ruby was catatonic.

"You too, Red Riding Hood."

Ruby fainted!

Ruby went to the nearest Ruby Health Centre.

It wasn't effective.

* * *

_A Bar In Somewhere Other Than Beacon Academy_

* * *

_ Unknown POV: _

The woman gazed at her brother; her eyes widening. They looked at each other - with a silence that permeated the bar; their drinks empty to the brim.

"My semblance is sensing something. A massive dimension fluctuation - it faded."

Qrow's eyes widened - before nodding. He had a sip from his flask.

"Is this because of your over-powered semblance-!"

Raven phased out of the room with a portal.

Silence reigned in the bar.

He didn't have enough time to deal with this shit.

"I'll alert Ozpin and James."

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Locker Room_

* * *

_ Jaune's POV: _

Jaune was cursing - as of the moment.

He had forgotten, once again, where he had put his equipment - a curse that struck at him once again. Jaune was shaking his head in frustration; chuckling a few moments later at his predicament.  _'Of all the things I'd keep,'_ Jaune mulled,  _'It would be my nickname and the ability to forget numbers.'_ Jaune was sighing - before shrugging.

He knew where this would go: Jaune was walking over - mulling over things in his head - before bumping into someone.

He knew who they were; Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee. Jaune gathered himself in his head - stopping himself from being irrational. It was hard to adapt to the situation as of late; but he couldn't afford to make mistakes.

Not when he was making friends, again.

He noticed Weiss blabbering on about how Pyrrha and her would be a decent team - she was correct. Weiss was an intelligent person; even more so once she put the stick out of her arse and acted decently. Pyrrha was a strong person - to where it took ages to get as good as her. It was a shame she died - murdered by a disgusting  _fool..._

_'No, I need to calm down.'_  Jaune breathed in and out - thinking - before going back to the situation; knowing what he would say. Then, Jaune bowled into someone - his eyes widening - before apologising to the person: "My apologies," Jaune held out his hand, "I didn't mean to go into you!"

Jaune's eyes widened at who it was - Weiss. The Ice Queen, herself. Jaune's eyes became weary - releasing a sigh that only Pyrrha could hear. He could feel the awkwardness getting to him - with people staring at him for bumping into the girl. Weiss sneered - slapping Jaune's hand away from her, lifting herself up: "Watch where you're going - you fool!"

Jaune sighed - shaking her head at Pyrrha - who understood and covered her mouth with a suppressed chuckle: "Again, I apologise for my actions - I hope you can forgive me."

Weiss shook her head: "I hope you can forgive me," she repeated, "What kind of idiot are you? Do you know who I am?"

Pyrrha stepped into the fray, looking at them both: "Now, you two," Jaune winced at the sound of her voice, "It's not a good idea to start a fight here."

Weiss looked at Pyrrha - before glaring at Jaune: "It doesn't matter; this boy should be respectful of his betters." Weiss crossed her arms - looking away with a sigh of exasperation: "But, I suppose I can forgive you for knocking into me." Weiss was still dusting her dress - making sure it was immaculate.

"As I was saying - I apologise. My name's Jaune Arc; I was looking for my locker - it wasn't as successful as I hoped it'd be." Jaune shrugged; with Pyrrha sighing in relief over how he didn't stare at her like an obsessed fan. Jaune looked at Weiss - who was glaring at him with the "Weiss Stare", as Jaune used to call it.

"Well, in that case, it was fortunate that I didn't hurt two normal girls." Jaune sighed. "Farewell; I'll see you soon." Weiss looked at Pyrrha - before grabbing his shoulder. Jaune gave her a curious look: "What's wrong now?" Jaune's voice gave off a tinge of exasperation - it was nothing compared to the panic inside of his own head.

The bombardment of memories wasn't a pleasant venture - nor was it one that he'd like to deal with so soon.

"I am not a  _normal girl."_ Jaune's eyebrows raised in curiosity. Weiss's glare turned into a look of agitation: "I am Weiss Schnee - Of The Schnee Dust Corporation!" Pyrrha sighed in exasperation; tapping her locker whilst waiting for the conversation to end horrendously: "How dare you-!"

Jaune gave her a curious frown - before speaking: "Do you think I care?" Weiss' eyes widened; before narrowing. She sneered at the boy who spoke again: "You're a normal girl - she's a normal girl - everyone's a normal person. Do I need to know about any other normal people-" He paused.

Then, there was a quiet sigh: "I don't care about your family; I don't care if you're a Schnee. I wouldn't care if your parents ended up stopping a war with a gang-bang pun." Jaune frowned; before smirking: "But, if your family IS into the gang-bang business-" The boy then heard a sound.

Weiss  _hissed_  at the boy: "I am  _not normal. My family manages one of the biggest companies in any of the four countries - in Remnant! I am a Schnee! We're not interested in gangbangs with the typical people-!"_  Weiss blushed in frustration; before pinching the bridge of her nose:  _"You know what I mean; my family's company is the biggest dust supplier on Remnant - we're better than most people, period! We're known as the Schnees!"_

Jaune smirked at Pyrrha - who already looked like she was cracking: "What's a Schnee?"

Weiss groaned in anger - the surrounding people snickering: " _What's a Schnee?_ " Weiss parroted: " _Surely, you know what the SDC is?_ "

Jaune nodded - before smirking. "It's well-known for its questionable Faunus Worker Rights system; and known for being arrogant arseholes." Pyrrha was covering her hand, trying not to laugh. Weiss looked as if she was about to die of high blood pressure: "Speaking of which, the rumours weren't ill-found."

Jaune was smirking; though he felt guilty:  _'The first major action I do after fighting Cinder - and it involves insulting Weiss.'_  Pyrrha noticed that Jaune was feeling guilty; with Weiss not noticing in her anger: "How... How  _dare you...!"_ Weiss pointed at Pyrrha - developing a look of exasperation from that action: "Do you know who  _she is?_ "

Jaune gave Pyrrha a look of scrutiny - who was fidgeting because of the look. Jaune shrugged: "Nope." He emphasised the 'p' sound of the word - agitating Weiss even more.

"She's the four time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament! A record-breaker!"

"Who cares?"

"She's won so many battles she's hailed as one of the strongest huntresses of her age!"

"Who cares?"

"Do you have any idea what's she done?"

"Has she written a book about the lovely things you can do in a gang-bang?"

" _No!"_ Weiss screamed; Jaune was coughing to stop himself from laughing. Pyrrha looked as if she was hanging on for dear life; being throttled by the challenge of trying not to laugh; it was a laughable contest of wills.

"Is she a champion for explaining what a gang-bang is?"

"Oh my god - please - just admit that you know her!" Weiss put her head against the walls. Pyrrha was laughing; clapping as Jaune chuckled:  _'If only I was this confident in the original timeline.'_ Jaune sighed - then spoke: "Yes, I know her."

Pyrrha looked disappointed and Weiss seemed to be relieved: "She's the girl sitting next to you!"

Pyrrha chortled as Weiss screamed in frustration.

Jaune laughed.

* * *

_ Codex Of Philosophies _

_ Jaune Arc's Philosophy _

_People show who they are when they experience death - facing it when I fought Cinder changed me._

_Perhaps, it was how this idea that I could save everyone - only to fail - that changed me._

_For a few moments, I thought it wasn't worth it to talk to Ruby; to be there for everyone - but I changed my mind._

_That was what Salem would've wanted - what Cinder might've wanted._

_I always said an Arc never breaks a promise; that a stranger is always a potential friend._

_Meeting Cinder - the death of Pyrrha - and the death of my friends made me realise something:_

_I'm not worthy of the Arc name._

_But, to the others, I'm still an Arc - so I can't change that._

_Ignorance is bliss - I suppose._

_So, even though I will never be a true Arc, I'll be there for them_

_I'll set everything right._

_I don't need promises to set it right._

_You can change people with words._

_But, you can change the world with actions._

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi.

I wanted to do something different regarding Jaune and Ren, so I figured a Time!Travel RWBY fan fiction providing you entertainment could help.

This'll be fun.

Meanwhile - we can have fun pointing out the errors/plot holes in the chapters - forcing me to bash my head at stupid errors.

Note: (This is for explaining Jaune's Semblance - you can skip it if you want.)

(Jaune's Semblance)

Jaune's Semblance - is similar to that of Pyrrha's semblance - except Jaune can move more than just metal. His semblance is not polarity; it's telekinesis. There are various drawbacks to this semblance - since it is quite powerful:

 

_**Not going to tell you, though.** _

_**That'd be boring - you're supposed to figure it out - it'll be fun.** _


	2. Catharsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like chapter notes.

_**The Characters  are property of the show 'RWBY', made by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. No profit has been made; I have morals.** _

_**I am not a crook; I don't steal shit from Schnees.** _

_**I'd Schneep on the job.** _

_**You know what - I'll stop doing this.** _

_**I don't need to put the disclaimer because we already know - that was a horrible pun.** _

_**Help me.** _

**_Text Meaning:_ **

Normal Text: Either talking when it's in speech or accounting for the detail the character experiences.

_Italics: Thoughts - typically used to track what a person thinks of another: 'Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it! That'll work.' Can be used in a narrative context. It can be used as emphasis on a subject when a character is speaking._

**_Bold Italics: Interaction with powerful objects: It can also be used when one person is being serious with another or straight-up trolling them. The bold italics can't be trolling you, can it?_ **

Any form of text on lines: Scene Breaks, recordings of when things happen, etc.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"If everyone fought for their own convictions, there would be no war." - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace_

* * *

_Chapter II: Catharsis_

* * *

**_To enact horrendous actions in peace - is a dastardly thing._ **

**_But when it comes down to it, one of the many lessons I've learned is that mercy isn't always the right answer._ **

**_Sometimes - mercy can lead to bloodshed._ **

* * *

_ Jaune's POV: _

Jaune Arc was understandably confused when he was gazing at the skies: It was a while since he had seen a launcher pad. They were once used in the wars - but they were too inefficient for the fight against Cinder and Salem.

Was he dead? Jaune looked around him - his fists tightening with his gloves - looking down, he noticed that his armour hadn't been fused with Pyrrha's armour yet.

Jaune denied the reality around him - thinking it was impossible to exist in such a state. He had sacrificed himself to delay Cinder and Salem; a tactic that worked, causing RWBY and JNPR to stop them: _'The world was safe! How long has it been?'_  He could feel a feeling of cognitive dissonance; in a futile attempt to explain his circumstances:  _'Why was this happening? Why is Ozpin, Glynda, Weiss and Pyrrha here in the same place? Why?'_

So why was he here? Why did he come back?  _How did he go from sacrificing himself, losing Crocea Mors, to seeing Ozpin and Glynda again?_

"Mr Arc - are you alright?" Ozpin, to be frank, looked concerned. It was bizarre how Jaune froze up after a moment of nonchalance, as if he was denying the reality around him. With a shaky breath, Jaune spoke: "Yes, Headmaster, I'm alright." Jaune had noticed how Cardin was just launched into the air - meaning that he had to make a landing strategy. Ozpin gazed at him with a worrisome look; the boy shrugging as he put his hands into his pockets.

"By the way, Headmaster, what's a landing STRATEEEE-".

Jaune Arc was launched into the air - gazing at his friends; who were now lacking the scars of the war. Nobody noticed Jaune's tears of joy as he smiled. It was pleasant - almost peaceful this time. Jaune was holding a thumbs up to Yang - who was smiling at him: "Good luck, Vomit Boy!" Yang gave him a cheeky wink.

Jaune Arc waved towards Pyrrha; who was shaking her head with a smile. "It's a bird; it's a scroll; it's a-!"

The Arc would've finished his monologue; if it weren't for getting nailed to a tree by Pyrrha's spear.  _'Was it Akouo or Milos? It's been so long..."_ Jaune was in genuine shock when he was looking at the sight of Pyrrha, gazing at the skies in wonder. Perhaps, Pyrrha was affected by the conversation that he had earlier.

That conversation went the same; but it was a story for another time.

Jaune clenched his fists, slowing his breathing in a quick attempt to calm himself down:  _'Besides,'_ Jaune blinked the tears away,  _'I can't let myself be disadvantaged - Pyrrha doesn't need to know of that bitch, Cinder. At least, not yet. Pyrrha doesn't need an awkward and bizarre person as a friend, does she? Then again, she always helped others; despite how they acted.'_

Then, his thoughts tasted like ash in his mouth. After all of his efforts, the times he spent with his friends, the people Jaune cared about - it was all for nothing. Jaune had a feeling that he'd lost the moment that he had fell into the hole. But, in a way, his Weiss gave him a chance: "To give everyone an ending they deserve."

He'd never meet his Weiss - except after his death.

If he ever saw her again, he'd thank her for it.

 _'Then thank her by giving the present a future.'_ Ren's words stung like a Nightstalker's tail - the pain being almost unbearable for him. He knew that people wished to go back to fix mistakes; but the worst thing about this was that  _Jaune would either make mistakes or new events would spring up._

_This meant that he couldn't fix things._

_Even then..._

_There was no way that this was happening. This can't be real - Pyrrha is dead._

_At least my Pyrrha is, anyway._

"So, where does that leave us?"

"What was that?" Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a soft gaze, her eyebrow raising slightly. Jaune shrugged; "I suppose it could be how nervous I am - considering how risky this initiation is." Jaune gave her a brittle smile, hesitantly adding a thumbs up to pacify her.

Pyrrha Nikos sighed at the person beyond her - Jaune Arc - the man who hadn't recognised her as the four-time Mistral Regional Tournament Champion, but as Pyrrha Nikos. But what was odd was his expression: It looked as if he was about to break down at the sight of her.

Just who was Jaune Arc?

Jaune took a husky breathe, before nodding with Pyrrha - signalling that they were partners for the next four years.  _'Again,'_  Jaune noted with dejection,  _'But it's a second chance - I won't let her die this time. I won't let any of RWBY or JNPR die.'_

Jaune gazed at a picture of Team JNPR and RWBY together - with Jaune huddling near Team RWBY; Nora was lifting her hammer - before shouting something about smashing. Ren looked serious - though there were noticeable bags underneath his eyes:  _'Odd - Ren has never looked tired; not even after the Breach. Perhaps, I never did look out for_  him.'

Jaune sighed.

The only person missing was Pyrrha - but she wasn't gone, anymore.

Pyrrha was right in front of him.

Jaune didn't notice Crocea Mors tightly gripped in his hands, shining against the glistening tears.

"Hi, Pyrrha. Could you get me down now? I know you nailed the throw; but I don't want you to spearhead my death."

Pyrrha retrieved her spear with her semblance.

Jaune fell to the ground face-first.

"Thanks, Pyrrha."

* * *

_ Location: Emerald Forest _

_ Timeline: Beacon, Season 1 _

_ Mission: Reunite Team JNPR - deal with the Deathstalker and the Nevermore. _

_ Jaune's POV/Third Person: _

When it came down to it - Jaune should've expected Pyrrha to dot over him as if she was his mother. That expression, admittedly, was creepy - though he should have noticed this. He couldn't help but wonder:  _'Was Pyrrha's death the reason why I became so strong? What would have happened if Pyrrha wasn't killed by Cinder? Would I still be here?'_ Looking at the redhead - he gripped his fists - before putting on a smile as she turned around.

"Are you okay, Jaune? You don't seem well." Pyrrha gazed at him with  _the look_. That look always forced him to tell her what was on his mind - which in turn - developed the partnership between the two of them. Jaune had shared many secrets with his past partner, but he hadn't even told her that he faked his transcripts in this timeline.

It was going to be a pain telling everyone, again.

He blinked for a few moments - allowing silence to reign into the forest, before speaking: "I'm fine, Pyr." Pyrrha snapped her head at him - her face becoming slightly red at her nickname:  _'Seriously, Pyrrha? Was I that dense?'_ Chuckles escaped his lips; shaking his head as they walked on. Jaune stopped chuckling when they had reached the Deathstalker's cave.

In what seemed like a moment of stupidity to Pyrrha, there was a pause: "I'll go in first - you don't know what's in there. Stay behind me and prepare to run away if I end up harmed, to say the least." Pyrrha grabbed my arm, looking with a fierce gaze - a moment later letting go of my red hand - her face burning: "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to!" Jaune put a finger to her mouth - telling her to remain silent - "Wait, I'm hearing something. Get out of here."

"No, Jaune; I'm not leaving my partner behind."

Pyrrha glared at Jaune - shaking her head: "I'm not the kind of person who abandons the people I care about." Jaune raised an eyebrow at her; noticing that Pyrrha got flustered as she said that:  _'I'm flattered that she cares, but isn't that a bit of a rush?'_ His partner was  _still_ apologising to him; becoming more red as she did so.

_'Then again - she's Pyrrha. She didn't have many friends because she was known as Pyrrha Nikos - the fourth time Mistral Regional Tournament Champion.'_

Only then, did he notice his red hand.

 _'Monty Oum - her grip is hard as hell. Thank Oum I didn't piss her off in the original timeline.'_ It was going to be acknowledged that Pyrrha was a fierce opponent to fight, even in the grip department, until the appearance of a gargantuan scorpion Grimm appeared. The noises becoming louder as the Deathstalker got closer to them - gazing around the trees for any opponents.

The armour on the Grimm extended from its chest to its arms, with its tail protected by protruding spikes. The tail was protected by an exterior armor; its scratches indicating the Deathstalker has had a few fights. Pyrrha looked to her partner - mouthing at him to run - a few moments passed.

"Honestly, Pyr. It seems the two of us just hate leaving the other, don't we?" Jaune teased; momentarily smirking when Pyrrha shook her head a bit too quickly. Only to notice a stinger moving towards them - to kill them.

" _Shit! Look out, Pyrrha!"_

He grabbed Pyrrha, only for the scorpion to screech - interrupted by a thunderous slam of a hammer knocking its exoskeleton. Jaune took a deep breath - before turning to look at the two newcomers. I was already on the Deathstalker; trying to jump over it - only to be slammed in my midsection.

Did anyone tell people about how hard those Deathstalkers hit?

Jaune found that he couldn't breathe at all - there was Nora with her hammer alongside Lie Ren, who was as calm as always. They were both the same people: the same clothes; the same ideals; the same faces. Remnant stopped moving for a moment - before Pyrrha snapped him out of his stupor. She grabbed his shoulders, looking at his eyes with concern, which Jaune dismissed with faint frustration.

Pyrrha put out her hand; motioning for him to accept it. Nodding, Jaune grabbed her hand - being lifted up back onto his feet.

He couldn't be weak - the last time Jaune was weak, the woman who was standing in front of him had died. Team JNPR was never the same after the Breach - after Cinder's attack.

 _"Cinder..."_ As Jaune dashed at the Nightstalker - he couldn't help but only feel sadness.

That was it. What did anyone else expect? Anger? Hatred?

There was nothing to feel about Cinder; not anymore. The Cinder who murdered Pyrrha was gone. He couldn't avenge her, now.

None of his friends were left - only copies of them remained.

They'd never be the same people that he defended; the same people he fought for. They were all gone.

Jaune shook his head - looking at Ren, Nora and Pyrrha before nodding - before his eyes were filled with shock when he looked at Ren.

But - perhaps - he was given a mercy when someone looked at him in familiarity. Was he mistaking this? Was he denying everything - trying to force himself to believe a lie?

_He recognised what he was doing; there was an unmistakable look of familiarity on his face._

_But it was impossible - there were only three ways: An alternate universe being responsible for this mishap, one of the other members remembering the past - most likely Ren. Perhaps, he could "test" Ren._

"Ren, shoot at the stinger! Pyrrha, throw your shield at the stinger to cut off its tail! Nora, use Pyrrha's shield to throw yourself into the air - before driving the stinger into its head with Magnhild, now!" Both Ren and Nora's eyes widened at the implication - before nodding at each other. Nora was being the usual - but there was something odd. Ren was taking the Deathstalker more viciously than last time. Pyrrha was the same as usual.

"Alright - FEARSOME SCORPION - FEAR MY HAMMER!" A brutal crack appeared on the Deathstalker's armor; stunned by the electricity pulsing from Magnhild. Jaune noticed Nora's crazy grin - before shrugging: "Time to break some legs, I guess."

Nora's head twisted quickly; Jaune swore that he heard a snap: "Did you just say that it was time to break some legs?" Nora had a shit-eating grin on her face; before Jaune nodded with a small smile: "Why not?"

The girl proceeded to scream something about a god - before slamming the hammer into the scorpion - the noises of metal screeching noted.

"STOP, HAMMER TIME!"

Ren had a small smirk on his face; shrugging when Jaune looked at him with a look that screamed ' _What's even going on?'_ : "Don't worry about it - she's always like that." Jaune nodded; before giving Ren a small smile: "Figured - I bet she'd like pancakes."

Ren held his breath for a second; his smirk turning to a smile: "I thought I was the only one who understood. It's nice to see another person who has the same understanding as I do." Jaune noted that it translated as:  _'I thought that I was the only one who remembered; it's nice seeing you again - Jaune.'_

"Same here; it was a struggle being the only one who understood."

Nora perked up; gazing at the pair: "Did you guys say something about pancakes?" She became excited at the mention of pancakes; twitching on the spot - before running towards the Deathstalker: "FEARSOME SCORPION; FOR MY PANCAKES - FACE MY WRATH!" Pyrrha was laughing; one of her hands near her mouth as she coughed.

 _'Never change, Nora. By the time everything's sorted out; I'll make a pancake fortress and we can make the first Food War occur.'_ Jaune cursed; noticing the stinger about to swipe at Ren.

To stop Ren from being thrown into a tree - Jaune jumped onto the exoskeleton of the Deathstalker, repeatedly stabbing Crocea Mors into its head, destroying pieces of the exoskeleton - gazing at Nora as she slammed her hammer down onto the cut-off stinger, with the Deathstalker screeching in pain, flailing. Jaune had jumped off - the only noise being that of flesh crushing itself. Flesh ripping itself into pieces; exposing the black liquid falling down onto the ground.

With the Deathtstalker's corpse on the floor - Ren and Jaune stared at each other. Jaune had stared in shock; Nora was struck silent in confusion and Ren was rapidly thinking; trying to come up with something to say: "Who was on the bridge when she fought-?"

"You were. We'll talk later, Jaune." Ren stood calmly; his face betraying no emotions. He shook his head; walking ahead. All that remained was the ambience of the forest; with two of his teammates froze in ponder.

_'They're tense - almost as if they haven't seen each other in a long time - yet in disbelief over how they're still alive...'_

_'Just what's going on, here? Why is Renny acting as if he hasn't seen this person for a long time?'_

The reformed team walked towards the temple.

Jaune limped.

* * *

**The screams are gone.**

**There was a foreign lull of peace within the room; no more corpses; no more death.**

**The fire has been put out - replaced with something else - something that makes the fire look like mere cinders.**

**The wind does not howl; it roars.**

**But lightning has entered the game; striking ferociously at all its opponents.**

* * *

_Ren's POV:_

Team JNPR had managed to get to the Abandoned Temple - to his relief. It seemed that Team RWBY hadn't lost against the Nevermore that they were supposed to fight together - so it seemed that they had split to focus on one enemy at a time. Ren was beginning to wonder about the possibility of Team RWBY knowing what happened in the original timeline - before shaking his head. The only method of knowing that answer wouldn't be necessary.

It wouldn't work - without a doubt.

Jaune Arc refused to look at him - not because of their lack of trust in each other or any conflict at all - it was because they couldn't believe that all of them were alive and well. It felt like yesterday when Jaune had sacrificed himself to delay Cinder - which ultimately gave the remaining members of Team JNPR and Team RWBY to defeat Salem and Cinder.

At the end of the battle - a destabilising source of energy had appeared - causing glitches in the skies. It was almost like a metaphysical bug - yet it didn't make any sense. Why would there be something only occurring in programs occurring in their reality? Was their reality real?

_Were they real?_

Team JNPR had taken the pieces as before - Nora had picked the first white rook, with Jaune picking the second white rook piece. Fortunately, they had the time to rest - as the Initiation went without a hitch, other than fighting the Deathstalker. Last time, they did have to run from a Nevermore and a Deathstalker.

Jaune looked at the three of them - Nora was looking between the two of them. Pyrrha was thinking deeply about something. Jaune was fixated; looking at them. Ren was attempting to convince himself that this wasn't real; that this couldn't be real. Jaune was walking alongside them; towards the exit of the Emerald Forest. A chuckle escaped the Arc's lips: "I'd never imagine that this'd happen."

Jaune proceeded to put his arm on Lie Ren's shoulders - looming at him with a long gaze - before their eyes went in shock.

The world stopped breathing; the Grimm stopped hunting; the people stopped killing - the fire stopped burning.

Remnant stopped functioning.

 _They were real_.

_Nora rode in on a Major Ursa - Weiss was riding a Nevermore - everything was the same._

_Jaune walked ahead alongside Lie Ren - distrustful of his own voice._

"Wait a moment, Renny." Nora gazed at him with shock. "Is this him? H _e's your other friend - from years back?"_

"Yes." Ren nodded.

"He's Jaune Arc - a friend who I haven't seen in years."

Then, Initiation was finished.

* * *

_ Jaune's POV: _

Late into the night, The boy looked at the shattered moon - listening to the hymns of jazz a few buildings before him; the raindrops making him feel cold. He twitched over how cold it was - but it was an enjoyable experience. He could hear the soft taps - two pairs of steps shuffling towards him - Jaune sighed.

The rain always calmed him down; when you were fighting a war on the remains of a planet, you couldn't bring yourself to ease. Grimm were everywhere, from the mindless to the wise, they were there. Jaune remembered the corpses lying down on the grass; the screams etched from their faces; the bones and skulls that he had ascertained.

"I figured you'd be here, Jaune." A quiet voice was present - Jaune was hard-pressed to get his weapon out - as he was still getting used to being surprised without the impending danger. Jaune twitched at his friend: "Considering what happened; I can't trust myself to think - after everything." He noticed Nora was behind him - with a few plates of pancakes. He motioned his hand; asking her for one of the plates; Nora nodded: "Cheers, Nora."

Nora pat his shoulder - which Jaune noticed was shaking - but he didn't expect that it was from the cold. She turned to leave; climbing into one of the windows; going back inside.

It was just Ren and Jaune.

Just the two of them.

It was a quiet night for the group: Team JNPR had already set up how their rooms were going to work; their belongings were unpacked; everyone was exhausted; it would be the perfect opportunity for them to fall asleep. Pyrrha was asleep, anyway. Nora looked exhausted - it wouldn't be a surprise if she fell asleep on the floor.

Then, there was the lull of peace. People were walking; talking amongst others; hearing the music from a few clubs. A gaze at Junior's club noted a few men repairing the place; a few windows still smashed.

It was peaceful. There would be just silence.

If it weren't for the fact that Ren and Jaune were discussing about the situation. Jaune, after an awkward silence, sighed: "As much as I am grateful that you're here; I have a hunch that things went wrong in the original situation." Jaune felt dreadful - at what he was saying. He wanted to believe with all of his heart that everything went well, that RWBY were alive, that the rest of his friends would be peaceful...

Jaune would have rested in peace; knowing that their plans had stopped - that Salem would shriek as Team RWBY finished her off. Cinder with all of her fear and desperate rage; Crocea Mors falling down with him.

The darkness...

But the fact that Jaune Arc wasn't alone on his task meant - to his hearts protest - that it wasn't like that. Lie Ren took a quiet breath. "Yes, you're correct - your sacrifice wasn't enough." Jaune could feel the warm liquid threatening to escape his eyes, Ren slowly becoming quiet and "It wasn't nearly enough, Jaune." Ren wiped his eyes because of how tired he was - Jaune gazing at Vale in sadness: "Everyone died. We won; but all of us died."

"All of you?"

A silence went between the two of them:  _'Please - tell me that Weiss lived a happy life. Tell me that Yang finally got out of her ordeal with Adam, that Blake led the White Fang, that Ruby finally made peace with the death of her mother. But, this is probably the truth - I wouldn't be surprised.'_

He acknowledged it; the denial - the refusal to believe that someone was dead.

Ren sighed.

"I don't know. I'm not sure - but I think so. I think we're the only ones left from back there."

Jaune stood up; looking at Ren. He looked at him - Ren looked like as if he wasn't sleeping, bags of eyes underneath him - Jaune was tapping his fingers on the bricks of the rooftop - silence reigning across as the rain struck down at them. Their efforts; their strife and ambitions - they were all for nothing.

Jaune gazed at the city of Vale - in horror - he realised that his efforts; the pain; everything; it was all for nothing.

A flash of a city before him - a bastion of death the next.

His promise to Pyrrha was nothing. His promise to Ren and Nora - that they'd be alright - was for nothing. His promise to Weiss, his promise to Yang, Ruby and everyone else! Jaune's hand ended up bleeding from his grip; his teeth chattering between each other - trying to control all of his anger, his hate with all that he had.

"Jaune, listen..."

"I know. I'm sorry that I wasn't there; I really am. I should've done something; I should've been there for you all. Instead, I chose to sacrifice myself - to delay the inevitable. It had been for nothing, Ren. We're back; we died and came back. How do you feel about that? Do you look at Nora - sadly wondering about the days when she'd talk about pancakes? Ruby and Nora are their normal selves - they all are."

Ren flinched - his breath unsteady.

"Ruby died in my arms; Jaune." Ren's hush of breath made Jaune's eyes water. "She died in my arms - knowing that I failed to protect her from Mercury Black." Jaune never imagined the man speaking of a person with  _such hatred._ Ren never did speak with this much emotion - he never did. "I despise that man, Jaune. I know it's surprising for me to talk so much - but considering what happened? I don't think I can bottle everything up again."

"As for Nora - please - I don't want to talk about her." Ren's eyes became sunken; showing the black bags underneath his eyes: "I don't want to tell you, I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about her, I never will. Let's just say that her loss reminded me of when you lost Pyrrha."

Jaune's eyes seemed to sink in thought; trailing the buildings of Beacon Academy - a macabre series of structures echoing the past. They stood there; head high as they did before the Breach - before the destruction, pain and death. Once filled with shattered windows, corpses and hollow walls - replaced by shining structures that seemed to hold themselves with pride.

Ren was slumping onto the floor; feeling the cold water sinking into his hands - the violent rain being their only answer to the events around them. His arms shook; his eyes closed - no prose could  _describe_ their emotions or their convictions. Their regrets; their dreams. The only thing that'd help people understand would be a window showing a mere glance - it'd be like showing a dance except you couldn't see the people around them; the stage or the music. You'd only see the shadows of the dancers.

"But what about you! Why are you here with me? What happened, Ren? What happened to you?  _Just what happened..?"_ Ren looked at Jaune - gazing down the buildings; gripping one of the arms; Jaune shook his head - barely stopping herself from sobbing - the two of them in pieces. A cacophony of silence reverberated through the area.

Ren stepped forward; touching his face; before he paused: "Jaune, I failed. I'm sorry-!" Jaune hugged him; a moment of silence occurred. Jaune couldn't stop his arms from shaking; he looked at Ren for an explanation - only to receive a sad glance in return. Jaune lowered himself to his knees - tears ran down his eyes: " You're still here. Nobody's dead. Everyone's alive. _"_

"You're still alive - everyone's okay. It's just a nightmare."

Ren slowly sat down; only grabbing his hand as he did so. The two men sat on the roof; staring at the beautiful moon above. There was only silence; no noise was registered between the two of them. The skies were beautiful - giving off a sense of peace.

But tonight; rain drops weren't the only things that were soaking their clothes.

* * *

_ Ruby _

Ruby was sitting in her bed-room; thinking.

_'Jaune's such a strange boy; he's a bit awkward - like me.'_

_'There's something about him. I don't know what; but there's something that makes him different from most people.'_

But wasn't that the same for her? Wasn't she the bees knees to everyone? All she wanted was to be known as Ruby Rose; the weapons fanatic, the girl obsessed with cookies. Meeting Jaune had made her feel at home; like she belonged to this place. Jaune made her feel as if she was the girl who obsessed over cookies and weapons.

It was weird having a friend in Beacon; her friends back at Signal were still talking to her - but it sucked:  _'I can't see them; I can't eat cookies with them nor can I talk about the latest Weapons Magazine with them. It's only Beacon this and Beacon that. Why did Headmaster Ozpin invite me to this place? It couldn't have been the robbery, could it?'_

Ruby didn't know about Headmaster Ozpin - she didn't know anyone that well. She was thankful that Jaune and Yang were there for her:  _'Jaune's always so sad when he thinks no one's looking. I wonder what's up with him.'_

Ruby shook her head:  _'No, it's not my business.'_

* * *

_ Jaune's POV: _

Jaune looked at Ren - getting soaked by the intense rain. He covered his face with his hands; Jaune slowly sat down, crumbling like paper - his arms and legs retreating into its own space. Ren was on the ground; listening to the raindrops in a peaceful silence.

"I'm so sorry -" Jaune hesitated. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you."

Ren's expression turned into that of determination.

"Stop it, Jaune. The only thing that we can do is to help; it's the only way."

"Just stop regretting everything."

Ren and Jaune gazed at each other; turning to look at the stars in silence.

"They're beautiful - aren't they?" Ren stood up; nodding as he did so. A yawn escaped his lips - then a quiet sigh - before stretching his arms. "The stars? They'll always be like that; you know. The stars will keep shining - the cracked moon will keep orbiting Remnant - nothing changes."

"So, what's the point in doing this, Ren? Why should we bother?" Jaune held a curious look - silently thinking - the raindrops giving a sense of peace.

Ren gave a small smile; shrugging: "That's the wrong question to ask, Jaune."

"Then what's the right question to ask?"

It was a momentary rest for the two of them. A chance to reflect; to help each other get back from their past issues - this timeline and the past timeline's pasts. Jaune was dead still; mulling over the question. Ren phased out - sorting out his thoughts.

The Arc gazed at their dorm - as well as Team RWBY's dorm - before noticing a smiling Ruby in one of the windows.

Jaune waved at her - the girl beamed; giving him a frantic wave.

Then, Jaune stood up - looking at his friend who was nodding.

"Why not? It's not like as if we can't help."

Eventually, both individuals went back into Team JNPR's dorm, dragging themselves into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_ Codex Of Philosophies _

_ Lie Ren's Philosophy _

_I remember the feeling of jumping; gazing at the Grimm below, holding Ruby in my arms._

_The look of the darkness; Ruby's pale face and Nora's screams for my help changed me._

_Never thought I'd change; never thought that Lie Ren would end up weak._

_Lie Ren failed to help Nora when she needed me the most; after all of those times that she helped me._

_Every time - when Nora speaks to me; laughs with me; hugs me - I feel guilty._

_I never tell anyone of it though; it might be seen as a show of a facade, but I feel that I need to be the pillar of strength._

_I suppose that in a sense; I'm lying to Nora._

_It's a horrible thing to do._

_Wisdom is useful; having the strength to return from your failures and fight again is essential._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews/Praise/Constructive Criticism is welcome. Feel free to PM if there's any concerns.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mind, I despise chapter notes.


End file.
